1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the manufacture of golf balls. Particularly to the manufacture of golf balls having an inner core and a dual core.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses various methods for manufacturing a composite golf club head. One such method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,824,636 issued to Nelson et al., for Method of Manufacturing a Composite Golf Club Head. This patent discloses a method for manufacture of a hollow, complex three-dimensional fiber golf club head having at least one hole, which comprises a fluid-removeable core shaped in the general form of a golf club head, which is placed in a flexible, pressurizable bladder around a core.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,190 issued to Nagamoto et al. which discloses a process for making a golf club head where a fibrous bag of reinforcing fiber is placed over a rigid molding core. Yet another example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,447 to Hariguchi for Method for Producing a Wood Type Golf Club Head.